Oracle
Although the gods work through many agents, perhaps none is more mysterious than the oracle. These divine vessels are granted power without their choice, selected by providence to wield powers that even they do not fully understand. Unlike a cleric, who draws her magic through devotion to a deity, oracles garner strength and power from many sources, namely those patron deities who support their ideals. Instead of worshiping a single source, oracles tend to venerate all of the gods that share their beliefs. While some see the powers of the oracle as a gift, others view them as a curse, changing the life of the chosen in unforeseen ways. '''Role: '''Spellcasting '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Wis +3, Cha +2 Stats Spells The Oracle is a Divine Spellcaster. The Oracle uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. Oracles draw from the Cleric spell list, found here. The number of spells an Oracle can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Oracle can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells a day. For spells that require a Divine Focus (DF), the Oracle does not need to have a Divine Focus to cast the spell. Extra Spells In addition to the spells gained by oracles as they gain levels, each oracle also adds all of either the Heal spells or the Harm spells to her list of spells known (Heal spells include all spells with “Heal” in the name, Harm spells include all spells with “Harm” in the name). These spells are added as soon as the oracle is capable of casting them. This choice is made when the oracle gains her first level and cannot be changed. Relearning Spells Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered oracle level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), an oracle can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the oracle loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. An oracle may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. She cannot swap any cure or inflict spells, nor can she swap any spells gained from her mystery. Unlike a cleric, an oracle need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Oracles do not need to provide a divine focus to cast spells that list divine focus (DF) as part of the components. Abilities Class Proficiency The Oracle is proficient with Simple weapons and Light Armor. They are proficient with shields (but not tower shields). Oracle Curse (Su) The Oracle comes with a permanent, incurable curse that cannot be removed without divine intervention or a wish. They must choose one of the curses found here. Mystery (Su) The Oracle must choose a Mystery that gives them power. They gain bonus spells from this Mystery, as well as a variety of Revelations to uncover. They may choose one of the following: Revelations (Su) At 1st level, 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and so on), an oracle uncovers a new secret about their mystery that grants them powers and abilities. The oracle must select a revelation from the list of revelations available to their mystery. If a revelation is chosen at a later level, the oracle gains all of the abilities and bonuses granted by that revelation based on their current level. Unless otherwise noted, activating the power of a revelation is a standard action. Unless otherwise noted, the DC to save against these revelations is equal to 10 + 1/2 the oracle’s level + the oracle’s Wisdom modifier. Spell Specialist (Su) At 5th Level, the Oracle is treated as 1 level higher for determining the effects of Mystery spells. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to 2 levels higher. Mastery - Final Revelation (Su) At 20th Level, the Oracle gains the Final Revelation of their Mystery. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited